


The One Where Peter Finds Tony's Sextape

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn Watching, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter is at home, bored with an internet connection and comes across a video of his mentor. He's so embarrassed when he sees him the next day, and Tony can see right through him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	The One Where Peter Finds Tony's Sextape

It must have been 8 o'clock when Peter had finished his last essay and was slumped at his desk chair staring at his laptop screen. He'd been so focused on work lately that he hadn't had any time to himself at all. College had been keeping him super busy! They had him doing work basically every time he was away from classes or working in the lab with Mr. Stark. 

Peter was twenty one and literally had no kind of social life whatsoever. All he really did with his time was spiderman stuff, saving lives, going to events, helping children. He would never complain about it because he LOVED doing it. But he was really exhausted. In fact, Peter had been in the newspapers more times than he could count. 

That's what he was thinking about when he decided to google his name, just to see what came up. Everything that came up in the results was all pretty much just "Spiderman saves the day," sort of thing. But that then got him curious about all his Avenger friends and how much they had actually been in the news.

After an hour of searching and scrolling, he found himself in the comment section of an article on a blog about his mentor, the great Tony Stark, Iron Man. Someone had written something about how good-looking he was, and the things that they would do to him. Someone then commented underneath with the comment that this is their favourite video of him, and sent a link.

I would just like to state now, that Peter had no idea what this link contained when he clicked onto it. The video took a while to load, underneath it was labelled, "Tony Stark does his best work." Reading that made Peter assume that it was some kind of Iron Man fan video, so he waited.

It loaded after twenty seconds, but it wasn't a fan video at all. Oh no. This was a sex video. 

Now Peter wasn't in the habit of watching porn with people he knew in it, I mean, he watched porn. Most people do, and it's healthy to show yourself a bit of love every now and again, but he in no way expected to be watching this.

He put in his earphones so no one overheard what he was listening to, just because he was… curious? We'll go with that. He didn't want anyone to know what he was watching, but he was kind of intrigued.

-

On screen, Tony was almost completely bare, his chiseled and perfect body flexing as he pushed some lady up against the wall, lifting her up as he moved against her. She was moaning as Tony kissed her neck, before moving her onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

-

Peter's cheeks began to burn red a little. He knew he shouldn't be watching it, but there was no way he was going to pass this up. His mentor was a fine looking man, everything about him was created by the fine hands of god. As Tony tore the woman's clothes off, Peter's eyes couldn't move away from the older man. He should have been watching the lady, as he was into women, but with his mentor there, it didn't matter how great her boobs were. Tony was strong and rough but not enough to hurt her. He held her close and it was such a turn on.

It was the moment that the older man pulled off his boxers that Peter realised how hard he was himself. The younger man dropped his hand to gently rub over his hard cock through his trousers. Slowly he moved the palm of his hand over himself as he got to see Tony Stark in his full glory.

Iron Man was hung, that's for sure. His cock was big, thick and cut, and Peter couldn't tear his eyes away. Suddenly Peter was breathing a little more heavily, his mouth open slightly as he wetted his lips with his tongue. His mentor was on screen, naked, hard and fucking gorgeous. 

When he turned, the younger man moaned, because no one in the world had an ass like that. It was the perfect shape and size, and suddenly all Peter wanted to do was hold it. He couldn't help but touch himself more, undoing his top buttons and sliding his hand inside his boxers.

Peter took a hold of his cock, gently stroking himself as he watched Tony's ass. The older man was on top of her now, thrusting into her fast, holding onto her legs tightly and making her scream breathlessly. 

Why the fuck was this so hot?? He could hear Tony breathing heavily, groaning and moaning against her. That's when he started to talk. Peter's mouth fell open as he jerked himself off faster, his entire body was wanting and full of desire as Tony's voice was desperately calling out.

"That's it baby, you're doing so well, fuck. You feel so fucking good, I'm gonna cum, you want my cum?"

Peter swallowed hard and nodded as he stared at Tony on his laptop, his ass clenching as he kept thrusting. The younger man bit his lip, finding himself strangely desperate to be the woman under his mentor. He couldn't help but picture it, which scared him, because it was something he suddenly really wanted.

"Gonna fill you up, I'm so close, fuck… fuck!" Tony moaned louder as he gripped onto her tightly. 

Peter ignored her screams, but focused on the man in question. It was so fucking hot. He spat on his hand and started to jerk himself faster, the other hand going to his balls and massaging them as he bit down on his lip. He let his finger swipe over the slit, picking up the pre-come and using it as lube.

"That's it… that's in, cum for me!! Ahhh… oh… OH FUCK!" Tony cried out as he came hard inside her, his beautiful body sweaty and flexing. 

Peter could hardly comprehend the beauty that was before him, he came seconds later with the memory of Tony's orgasm stuck in his head. 

After the video stopped, Peter was left sitting there, silent, covered in his own cum and feeling extremely guilty and confused. But by the time he realised that he was actually going to be seeing his mentor tomorrow, he'd already watched the video three more times.

\---

It was 10am when Peter arrived at Tony's lab as he usually did. But he was mortified over seeing his mentor again. He'd never been in a situation like this and Peter had no idea how to keep his cool or pretend like he hadn't just been jerking off to the man the whole night previously. Peter was sure that his face would give it away, that he wouldn't be able to stop blushing. 

He stopped by a cafe and bought them both coffees on the way. Peter stood there, nervously waited outside the lab, attempting to get his thoughts in order so that he wouldn't embarrass himself. Peter decided that it was best to just walk in there, keep his head up high and carry on with the day. There was no need to ever talk about it.

So he put his shoulders back, held his head up high and strode inside, not looking at the older man but walking straight to his desk. "Hey, I brought coffee."

Tony looked up from his mess of tools and robots on the floor, smiling as he reached over, expecting Peter to hand him one. "Thank you, I was about to get Friday to ask you to bring some anyway. I can't be bothered getting up."

"I thought you don't like being handed things," Peter tried to keep his cool, still not looking at Tony but could feel his cheeks heating up. His stomach was in knots as he attempted to fight the blush away.

"And that will remain the party line but I really don't want to get up. Coffee!" He watched as Peter picked one out of the cardboard cup holder and brought it to him. "Thank you, so how are you? How was your night?"

Peter's entire face went red, so he tried to keep his back to his mentor as he went over to his desk. "Uh, fine. How… how was yours?"

"Good." Tony answered. I got a full five hours sleep so I'd say that's a good night." He wiped his head with his hand.

The younger man slowly turned around, looking over at the older man as he worked on his project. How did he never notice how perfect and handsome Tony was before this? He had the most perfect jawline, and the prettiest hazel eyes. Tony was wearing a black tank top, which only made Peter's legs feel weak. 

He leaned against his desk and sipped at his drink, not realised that all he was doing was ogling his mentor. As Tony moved his arms, his muscles moved and it made Peter's stomach tie up in knots. He licked his lips as he tried not to think about that one video. 

The way Tony's body was moving then, and now, covered in sweat, looking like some kind of fucking god. Peter was standing there with his bottom lip in between his teeth, his eyes almost not blinking as he took in the majesty that was Tony.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise how horny and pathetic he looked.

"You know this is a lab, not a brothel." Tony commented as he changed tools.

Peter went bright red as he stood up, clearing his throat. "Uh… huh? What?" He put down his drink and pretended to loom for something on his desk.

"Don't worry, I get it, I am the great Tony Stark, most people picture me naked but you're putting me off here."

Peter's mouth opened and closed like a fish, "I'm not… I wasn't, Mr. Stark, I was just -"

The older man laughed as he stood up, "Don't worry kid, I'm just busting your balls. Have you got stuff to work on or do you need a hand?" Tony asked as he walked over to Peter, taking a rag from his desk and wiping his head with it.

"Uh," Peter stared blankly at his desk. "I forgot what I was doing," he muttered. 

Tony chuckled again, shaking his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything with that comment,"

"I wasn't uncomfortable," Peter swallowed hard as he tried to find something to distract him with. What the hell was he supposed to do today? All he could think about was dropping to his knees and begging for his mentor's cock. 

Tony glanced over at him, noticing his red face and his shaking hands. There was obviously something going on with him, but he couldn't figure out what. 

"How long are you here today, Pete?" He asked. 

Peter shrugged, "Whenever," he bit down on his lip, never looking in his direction. "I don't, uh, have a time to be home f… for."

Tony cocked his head, "Why are you all of a sudden so nervous around me? I thought you were over this when you were like, fifteen?"

Peter reached for his coffee but since his hand was shaking he accidentally knocked it over, swearing under his breath as he reached for a towel to go clean it up with. The older man raised an eyebrow as he watched his young protégé acting like a complete buffoon. 

"Pete, look at me," Tony requested. 

Peter cleared his throat, nervously continuing to clean up the coffee. "Uh, in a minute."

"No. Look at me now."

The younger man paused, slowly standing up with the coffee stained towel in hand. He took a deep breath and looked up to catch his friend's eyes. God he was beautiful. Tony could see it on his face, Peter had lost his breath. His pupils had dilated and his mouth was slightly open.

So that was it.

"Hey," Tony flashed him a sweet smile. 

Peter's lips wanted to curve up into a smile but he couldn't let himself, he felt like a teenage girl with how flustered and embarrassed he was. "Uh, hi," he whispered.

"When did this start happening? Because three days ago you weren't acting like this,"

"I… I don't know what you mean sir." He swallowed, "I'm just uh, just being normal."

Tony gave him a look that said he didn't believe him in the slightest. "Okay," he held up his hands, turning to sit at his desk. "Whatever you say, do you want to-"

"Did you know you're on a porn site?" Peter blurted out without realising it. He froze on the spot, eyes wide, he couldn't believe he just fucking brought it up! Where was his filter?!

Tony raised an eyebrow as he looked back over to Peter. "I am?"

Peter nodded, eyes unable to stay on Tony's for too long. "Yeah." He licked his lips because they were so dry from his heavy breathing, "I… I accidentally found it yesterday, I can give you the link if you wanna take it down."

The older man walked over and sat on the end of his own desk, nearest Peter. He crossed his arms over his chest. He spoke with a straight face and a normal voice. "Do you want a copy first?"

Peter was gobsmacked, he had no idea how to react or reply, instead he just blinked a few times and opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Is that why you're acting weird with me? Because you watched a video of me doing someone, and you are what… angry at me? Embarrassed? Or turned on by it?"

The younger man let his eyes close as he focused on his breathing. This could really go badly if he didn't pick his words right, but which one was the better answer? All of them he was sure he'd get kicked out of the lab forever for saying. 

"Pete, I asked you a question." 

"Uhm," Peter swallowed again. "Well, I… I watched it and uhm,"

Tony stood up, "You liked it didn't you? You watched it and it made you horny? I don't blame you, half the women I sleep with are solid tens. It's not embarrassing to say you were turned on by them, that's what porn is for -"

"It wasn't her." Peter blurted out again. He clenched his eyes shut, "Fuck, I didn't mean to-" he whispered as he tried to turn away and grab his bag. "I'm, uh, gonna go," 

"No." Tony spoke. "You're staying."

Peter paused, facing the other way. "Please let me go," he said quietly. "I'm embarrassed and… I feel stupid." He bowed his head. 

The older man took pity on him, his face softening as he nodded and stayed in place. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, kid." 

The younger man shook his head slowly, closing his eyes. "It's not your fault, Mr. Stark. It's mine," he spoke, his back still to him. "I'm sorry, I just… I'm a bad friend."

"No you're not!" Tony stood up, walking over to him and standing just behind him. "Pete, did you get off whilst watching me naked?"

Peter nodded silently, clenching his eyes closed. He swallowed hard as he felt Tony behind him, centimetres away from touching him. He couldn't think. 

Tony's voice came out like a whisper against his neck, sending shivers down the younger man's spine. "Do you want to get off… with me naked?" 

"Ohgod," Peter moaned as he let out a large breath, biting down on his bottom lip. "Do you mean it?"

The older man gently touched his lips against Peter's soft and pale neck. "I mean it," he whispered. "But I'll need to shower first, I'm so hot… and sweaty." He spoke in a deep voice.

Peter swallowed hard, "Maybe… maybe I need a shower too." He said almost like a question, making Tony chuckle against him. 

"Maybe you do, dirty boy." Tony nuzzled his nose against Peter's ear. He let his hands gently graze against the younger man's hips. "Maybe we can shower together? And then you can see it for real?"

The younger man spun around and looked up at Tony, wanting, needing, desiring him in such an innocent yet maddening way. He tried his best not to lose himself in his mentor's eyes. "You mean it?" 

Tony gave him a charming smile, lifting his hand to Peter's cheek and gently stroking his lip. "I mean it."

"The shower is all the way upstairs though…" Peter whispered as his eyes looked at Tony's gorgeous mouth before looking up to his eyes again hungrily. 

The older man chuckled, "There's one down here," he stepped backwards as he smirked, those damned charming eyes looking at Peter still. "So you can follow me," he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the ground as he stepped backwards. "And perhaps take off your clothes,"

Peter's mouth was hung open, his pupils dilated as he stared at Tony's full, muscled chest. He didn't even realise how hard he was just staring until Tony made a show of looking down his body and smirking wider. 

"Are you coming?" He opened the top button of his jeans, taking another step back as he got to the lab shower. Peter was speechless, he nodded as he walked forward nervous, yet excited. He watched as Tony pushed his jeans down and bared his thick, strong legs. 

Tony chuckled as he then turned on the shower, his fingers pushing down his boxers and baring himself, so his large, hard cock was out in the air. Peter whimpered as he kicked his shoes off, his eyes taking in the older man in all his glory.

"Well?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Without a thought, Peter marched straight up to the shower, not even bothering to take off his clothes as he stepped into the massive shower. His hands held Tony's face as he pulled him close, joining their mouths together. Tony's strong, wet arms wrapped around him, pulling him under the heat as they kissed. 

It was needy and passionate. Tony pressed him against the wall, biting down on Peter's bottom lip before going back to deepen the kiss. Tony's body was so masculine and strong, it felt perfect and safe to be kept in his arms. Peter moaned as his hands went to touching Tony wherever he could, stroking down his back and grabbing onto that perfect ass.

Tony's hands slid up his soaking wet shirt, moving so he could help Peter out of it. The moment Peter was shirtless, Tony began to kiss him all over, caressing his body before he started to work on his trousers. 

Peter helped him, forgetting about his nerves as he got himself naked. The moment his clothes were off there was a moment they stared at each other, primal and passionate, they came together, naked, wet and needy.

Peter pushed him against the wall, moaning as he kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mentors mouth as his hands caressed his chest, playing with Tony's nipples. The older man groaned and turned them around, biting into Peter's neck as he let their cocks rub together. 

"Fuck, kid," Tony groaned as he looked down to see their hard cocks against each other's. "You're hot," he rubbed against him harder as their mouths joined together. "I wanna see what you look like when you cum,"

Peter moaned as he gripped onto Tony's hair. "Then make me cum, Sir," he bit his bottom lip as he batted his eyelashes at the older man. 

The older man growled. "How do you want it? I take it you're a virgin?" He asked as he rubbed his body against that of the younger mans. 

Peter nodded, "I don't wanna lose it in a quick one-off shower, but I want us to cum," he confessed as he gripped onto Tony's perfect ass cheeks. 

"We'll have to do this again then," the older man kissed his cheek. "In my bed, no water, just you and me screaming each other's names until someone calls the police on us," he spoke in a low voice as his hands fell down to hold their cocks. 

"God, yes please." Peter murmured.

"Until then, I want to see you cum," he wrapped his fingers around Peter's perfectly sized cock, squeezing it a little before he began to jerk him off. He watched as Peter's mouth fell open, and as his eyes darkened. 

"Fuck!" Peter moaned as he looked down to see Iron Man's hand wank him off. It was the hottest site he had ever seen. He needed to join in, so he reached out to hold Tony's large cock, his perfect, coveted, gorgeous cock. 

"Good grip," Tony smirked as he dove in for another passionate kiss. Both of them stood locked together, under the steamy water as they felt each other up in rhythm. With every movement of Tony's hand, Peter was whimpering and whining in pleasure.

This only made the older man go faster, needing those noises to get himself off. He felt Peter's fingertip swipe over the slit of his cock, making him gasp into the kiss. "You feel so good," Tony told him, "You taste good as well,"

Peter was lost in a haze of arousal and sexual stimulation. He couldn't say much back, but he gripped onto Tony's body harder, and his mouth kissed wherever he could. He could feel himself drawing near, his mouth against Tony's ear as he continued to make the most sensational noises.

A high pitched "Tony," made the older man draw closer, "Tony, please… oh god," 

"You're so hot," Tony told him in hurried breaths, "I'm close, fuck, I haven't cum this fast since I was your age," he moaned as he took Peter's ass cheek in his hand. He then let go of Peter's cock and dropped down to his knees, wrapping his hand around his own cock and jerking himself off.

Tony looked up at Peter through his long lashes, "I want to taste you, Peter, can I?"

The younger man had no control over himself, he grabbed Tony by the hair and held onto his own cock, moving them together. Tony did as he was told and wrapped his lips around Peter's cock, filling his mouth up with his mentor. 

Peter tasted amazing, and Tony couldn't get enough. He sucked him down, pushing down until Peter's entire cock was down his throat. Peter was gasping and shaking as he felt this new pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he tried to watch Tony Stark sucking him off.

Tony's head was bobbing as he was gagging and sucking around him. He jerked himself off furiously, needing this release. Peter's fingers tightened in his hair, "I'm… I'm gonna… gonna cum, aaaaa, fuck!"

Tony looked up at him, catching his eyeline and pushing him over the edge. "MR. STARK!" Peter cried out as he reached his orgasm, his cum shooting down Tony's throat as he swallowed it all. The very sound of Peter coming undone forced Tony to cum too, he groaned loudly around Peter's cock as he released all over the shower floor. 

Instead of pulling Tony to stand after he released his cock, Peter knelt down beside him, holding onto the side of his face and smiling at him. "I'm so glad this happened,"

The older man looked at him, a sweet smile playing on his lips as he admired the younger man's beauty. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Peter's for a moment. "Me too, maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Peter grinned widely and nodded, "I want that more than anything," he stroked Tony's skin. "Kiss me again."

Tony chuckled. "Well, if you insist."


End file.
